


Not Who You Think

by aesthetixoxo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetixoxo/pseuds/aesthetixoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, um, are you- Alec?" a voice snaps Jace out of his concentration, his eyes glancing up from the book he was currently reading. There's a boy in front of him, dark curls and back frames contrasting against his fair skin. He looks nervous, and Jace isn't sure if he should confirm or deny. Alec was obviously up to something. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm Alec." Jace says, tucking his book mark into the page he had been on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Who You Think

"Hey, um, are you- Alec?" a voice snaps Jace out of his concentration, his eyes glancing up from the book he was currently reading. There's a boy in front of him, dark curls and back frames contrasting against his fair skin. He looks nervous, and Jace isn't sure if he should confirm or deny. Alec was obviously up to something. 

"Yeah, I'm Alec." Jace says, tucking his book mark into the page he had been on. He pushes the book to the side, motioning for the boy to take a seat. "Hey."

"I'm Simon. Obviously. You probably already knew that." He says, taking a seat in the empty chair by Jace. He gestures towards the book awkwardly, "So what hay reading?"

Jace had completely forgotten what he was reading, if he was being honest. He holds the book up, and Simon squints his eyes, reading the title out loud, "The Gift Of Fear..."

"It's a book about instinct, and how you should always trust whatever you are feeling," Jace says, turning it over in his hands. He hadn't read much of it, but he was enjoying it none the less. "It's good so far. It was a gift after I got accepted to my dream college to major in Psychology."

"Oh, that's interesting," Simon agrees, rambling on. "So uh, have you ordered yet? I know I was a little late, traffic was worse than I thought it would be."

Jace shakes his head, the corner of his lip turning up slightly. "No, I haven't ordered yet."

"Well, um, I don't know if you come here often but-" Simon shakes his head, realizing he sounds like he's about to say some lame pickup line. "But I usually order the Chicken Parmesan. It's delicious."

Jace looks at him for a moment, then motions for a waitress. He hadn't planned on eating anything, didn't even know why Alec had told him to come here tonight (although now he was slightly more aware), but since he was here, and Simon was really cute... maybe a little food and conversation wouldn't be completely terrible.

The chicken Parmesan was as good as Simon had said and Jace closes his eyes, savoring the flavors that dance around in his mouth. He opens his eyes to a very amused looking Simon and raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"You're just a lot hotter than I expected," the other boy says, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He rubs his temple, looking away from Jace's eyes. "When you said you wanted appearances to be a surprise, I thought I'd have the upper hand here."

Jace laughs at that, shaking his head. "Upper hand?"

"Yeah, like I'd be out of your league instead of the other way around." Simon clarifies, taking a bite of his food. He chews slowly, observing Jace. Jace doesn't say anything for a moment.

"You're cute," Jace says quietly. He's not sure why he's the nervous one now, but he reaches over and takes Simon's hand to calm both of their fears. Simon looks at their hands together, then up at Jace, smiling genuinely.

"You know my friend Clary I told you about?" Simon asks, and Jace nods, although he hadn't a clue who Simon was referring to. Which, Jace could kill Alec for not at least giving him a little heads up on his scheme. Or maybe it was Izzy's. Possibly they were both in on this. It didn't matter either way.

"Well, she's got this thing for art school coming up, and she could use a model or two. I'm sure she'd love your... bone structure." Simon says, furrowing his brows as if lost in thought.

"You're full of compliments, you know," Jace says, just as the waitress comes and brings around the bill. Jace places a couple of bills in the pocket, then mentally calculates a tip and slips in a few more.

"You don't have to pay-" Simon starts, but Jace lifts a hand, cutting him off.

"It's a date," Jace says, "I want to."

Simon nods, taking a sip of his drink. His mouth felt like cotton. "Thanks. Um, I should get going. It's getting late and I kind of walked here because my car is Having troubles...."

Jace stands up, walking with Simon to the entrance of the restaurant."why don't I drive you home?"

"I really wouldn't want to put you out," Simon says.

Jace sighs, "I'm doing everything I'm doing because I want to. Plus, maybe I'll get a goodnight kiss."

Jace smirks. Simons eyes widen. They keep walking.

\---

"So can I be completely honest here?" Jace asks. They're standing outside of Simon's house, Jace leaning against a stone pillar looking unnaturally sexy, Simon with his hands in his pockets.

"Um, sure," Simon says, rubbing his sweaty palms against the fabric inside of his jeans. This is the part where he says that he had a nice time tonight, but Simon just wasn't his type. Simon mentally prepares himself.

"So my name isn't actually Alec," Jace pauses, gauging Simon's response. He looks confused, but not completely appalled, so he continues. "It's Jace. I guess my brother Alec wanted to set me up with someone or something, and you were his unsuspecting victim. I'm sorry for lying to you."

Not exactly what he was expecting, Simon smiles, he steps towards Jace, feeling a rush of emotions throughout his body; nervousness, doubt, excitement. Even a few he can't exactly identify the name of. "I thought you seemed a lot more interesting in person than over text."

"So you're not mad?" Jace inquires. Simon shakes his head.

"It sounds like something my friend Clary would do," Simon laughs. "Who, I realize now, you have no idea who she is."

"Eh, I inferred enough to understand," Jace shrugs. Simon's steps forward another half step, reaching out his hands. Jace takes them in his own, looking into the other boys eyes.

"What else can you infer?" Simon asks, leaning forward slightly. He can barely breathe, but it feels like a good thing.

"I can infer," Jace says, closing the space that separates them, his lips lingering just tiniest bit on Simon's, "that you really want to kiss me."

Jace closes his eyes, connecting their lips completely. It's short and sweet, but it's enough to leave both wanting more.

Simon pulls away, looking satisfied. "So I guess I'll have to get your actual number?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Jimon fic. I love Jimon almost as much as a I love Malec so.. here we are.


End file.
